Mr. Sivana
|alias =Mr. Sivana Dad Father |DOB = 1945 |DOD = December 9, 2018 |affiliation = Sivana Industries Sid Sivana |status = Deceased |actor = John Glover |movie = Shazam! |age = 73 |book=''Shazam!: The Junior Novel'' |gender = Male}} Mr. Sivana was the founder of Sivana Industries and the father of Sid and Thaddeus Sivana. He, his son Sid, and the board members of Sivana Industries have been killed by his own son, Thaddeus Sivana, and the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man. Biography Early Life In 1974, Mr. Sivana was going on a car trip to his father's house with his two sons, Sid and Thaddeus. While driving, both himself and Sid vanished out of the vehicle. Thad was transformed into Rock of Eternity, and met a ancient wizard named Shazam. When Thad returned back to Earth, He made a scene, causing the Mr. Sivana to lose focus, and making the car to veer into the opposite lane, nearly collide into the upcoming dump truck, and then spun out of control. Then, the car pulled out to a stop at the icy road, and Mr. Sivana berates Thad about his scene, calling him a “miserable, whiny, little shit”. Then, a flatbed truck came by, and crashes into the car, crippling Mr. Sivana, with Sid blaming Thad for the accident, and for what happened to Mr. Sivana. Thad denies, and reads the Magic 8 Ball, saying “Find Us”.Shazam! Recovery Mr. Sivana managed to recover after the incident, starting a business in his own name. He wore a wheelchair as a result of his crippled legs and would act as the CEO and board meeting host. Both of his sons also had an involvement in the company, with Thaddeus attempting to return to the Wizard through the symbols in the encounters of people across the U.S. Death After wielding the power of the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man, Thaddeus targets his father, who had been hosting a board meeting at his arrival. Thaddeus enters unannounced and uninvited, approaching his father and brother to get revenge on how he had been treated in his early life. Thad proceeds to throw Sid out the window. Thaddeus then summons the sins, who ruthlessly murder every member of the meeting. He then confronts his father, now cowering in fear and begging for his life through offerings of money and control of his company, which Thad rejects the bribery before leaving the meeting room, but not before sending the sin of Greed to kill him for displaying it. Personality Mr. Sivana was a mean, greedy, strict, abusive father to his sons or perhaps his younger son, Thaddeus. He would act in a very aggressive demeanor to his sons, not even letting them bring toys to their grandparents' house on Christmas. As his son noted, he was very greedy, hypocritical, and often egotistical, giving anything simply to have his life spared, when he had ironically told his son it was wrong to ask for help. Relationships Family *Father † *Wife *Sid Sivana † - Son *Thaddeus Sivana - Son and Abuse Victim Allies *Sivana Industries - Subordinates Enemies *Seven Deadly Enemies of Man **Greed - Killer **Lust **Pride **Gluttony **Envy **Wrath **Sloth Trivia *John Glover, the actor who portrays Mr. Sivana, is well-known for his work on the Superman origin series , where he portrayed Lex Luthor's father, , who, similar to Mr. Sivana, is a widowed, wealthy businessman with an abusive relationship with his son. *His real name is unknown, the credits just listed his name as Mr. Sivana. Gallery Mr. Sivana.png Shazam! - Sid in boardroom (1).jpg Shazam! - Sid in boardroom (2).jpg Shazam! - Sivana confronts his father.jpg Sivana Tower Massacre.png Shazam! - Greed approaches Mr. Sivana.jpeg Shazam! - Greed is ready to kill Mr. Sivana.jpg References Category:Shazam! characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains Category:Unnamed Characters